Do I Hate You? (uke Gohan x seme Cell)
by ShipAuthor
Summary: Gohan is going through a dilemma a few week's after the Cell Games, he wishes he could have a second chance, but Cell interfered his thought's, soon him and Cell have to deal with each other for a year until the Dragon Balls were usable. How will both of them cope? WARNING: M Rating, yaoi, lemon, incest(?).
1. Disclaimer

This is just a quick reminder, I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ/GT/AF, or Super, all is owned by Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Enjoy my messed up fanfiction world ;D (Btw much like Piccolo, Cell isn't much older then Gohan, so I guess from just physical saying, it would be incest, but just letting you know) Now head on to the next chapter! 


	2. Mental Wish - Cell!

Gohan sat at his desk studying like usual, but he couldn't focus as much as he used to.

It's been almost three week's since the Cell Games, and he was still mourning the loss of his father.

Gohan hated to admit it, but he wanted a wish to have a second chance, but, the dragon balls were already used to wish the other's their wishes.

Gohan sighed and backed up from his study's, and stared at the ceiling.

'I wish I could have a second chance though...to save dad..if I didn't toy with him..I might have been able to finish him off..' Gohan felt tear's welt up in the corner's of his eyes.

He quickly sat up and wiped his eye's, his eye's became heavy and soon Gohan was tired, crying took a lot out of him, as well as his mother.

He stopped all of his homework and walked to his bed, falling on his sheet's.

His eye's grew heavier and soon he was is a bliss sleep, his mom wouldn't mind, right?

LINE BREAK

Cell woke with a start, after blinking a few tiems he finally remembered where he was and grunted.

How long has it been since he died? A few days, weeks, months, years?!

Time never caught up with him.

"Dammit, still dead, and all thank's to that little..errgg" Cell refrained himself from reminding himself of his own defeat.

Gohan...the name rang with a hint of spice, it made Cell furious that a monkey killed him.

Cell stood up and walked out of the small entrance of his cave, his frown not disappearing.

Soon he felt something, a strong, but familar Ki flare up, but disapear in a flash.

Curious, Cell levitated himself off the ground a few feet, and burst into a white flame, flying toward the Ki, tracking it from last appearance, and first.

Soon Cell found himself staring at a huge crater, maybe about a mile diamater.

He flew down slowly, so not to startle who ever made damage to the Hell he resides in.

"What the-hah?!" Cell's eyes widen with fear as he looked into the crater.

There lying was boy with black spiky hair that swept to the front, messy and unbrushed, white shirt and black pants that to his ankles, along with some black shoes (1).

Cell stood with fear as he looked down at the boy in the crater.

It was him...the one who killed him and sent him here-

"Gohan..!"

Cell's eyes squinted in anger as he jumped right next to the unconcious boy.

Cell went on one knee and inspected the boy infront of him.

Cell wanted so badly to kill him where he layed, but it would do no good, but get him in more deep shit then he was, he didn't have a Halo either, so it would be answered how he died...but how did the boy get here?

Cell lost in thought snapped out of it, when he heard mumbles and groans emmiting from the boy.

Cell stared at him as his eyes opened tiredly.

"Hello brat.."

Gohan's eye's were fully open and with filled with fear, he knew that voice.

He turned his head to see his nightmare standing over him.

"C-cell!"

A/N: (1) Basically what he looked like before the cell games just not super saiyan :D

Please Rate and Review for this soon to be awesome ship! :D 


	3. Trouble's Brewing - ChiChi's Worry

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ/GT/AF/ OR SUPER, NOW ENJOY MAH LOVLEHS XD

LINE BREAK

"Cell!"

Gohan's pupils shrunk to a dot as he stared at the being now standing above him.

With a gulp he managed to say something.

"How..-Why? Where am I?!" Gohan said sitting up looking back and forth in sight.

"Your in Hell, but I should be asking you this-" Gohan looked at Cell, fear still filling his eyes.

"What are 'you' doing 'here'." Cell asked with a blank stare.

"I-I don't k-kno-!" Gohan was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled close to Cell's face.

"Like hell you don't! What are you doing here brat?!" Cell yelled annoyed at the child that was held in his hand.

"I don't know! Honestly!"

Cell growled, this boy was getting on his nerves, he sighed and threw the boy back on the ground.

"Fine, but your coming with me until you can get back to your world, and your friends better have a plan because I might kill you myself if you tick me off in the next few, oh, I don't know, hours?" Gohan gulped and Cell flew up, signalling Gohan to follow him.

Gohan hesitantly, flew up and followed Cell as he flew into the distance.

BACK ON EARTH

"Gohan! Gohan!" Gohan's mother, ChiChi yelled as she tried to get her son's attention.

"He better not have run off again, ugh." Chichi groaned as she rubbed her head.

She walked towards Gohan's room and knocked.

"Gohan. Gohan? Are you in there sweety?" After hearing no answer Chichi got really worried.

"Gohan!?" No answer.

Chichi bust down the door, only to find an empty room, closed windows, and NO Gohan.

Chichi all of a sudden got into panic mode, like a mother always does, and rushes to the phone to call Bulma.

"Bulma? Bulma!? Hello!"

'I'm here, what's wrong?'

"It's Gohan! He's missing!"

'Chichi calm down, he probably just went out for a fly or something.'

"That's just the thing! His window is locked from the inside and hasn't been touched, and I would've know if he took off through the house instead of the window!"

'Okay, calm down Chichi, he doesn't know Instant trans- whatever it's called right?'

"No, if he did he would tell me.."

'Alright hang tight, I'm on my way.'

BACK AT HELL

"Y-you arn't gonna kill me for what I did, a-are you?" Gohan stared at Cell for what seemed to be the longest time, he couldn't lookaway, or otherwise he may just not survive a surprise attack he may have in store.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, but you arn't leaving either." Gohan's eyes were now wider then saucer's.

"B-but you can't keep me h-here! I h-have to do my s-study's! I have to b-be home to help m-mo-" Gohan soon got a hand pressed against his mouth and Cell giving him the death glare.

"I do not care. I could care less for you and your study's, along with your harpy mother. But you are not leaving until I find out how, and why you are here. Got it?"

Gohan nodded his head startled, he did not want a punishment from Cell, especially when it was un-called for.

Cell took his hand off of Gohan's mouth and sighed.

Why was the boy here? How did he get here? And why does he keep running in my head!?

Cell's thought's were non-stop at that point, he sat on the bed nearby while Gohan sat on the floor hugging his knees still staring at Cell.

"If you keep staring like that your eyes will explode." Cell grunted.

Gohan immediantly looked away, not wanting to see the monster that haunt's him still to this day.

A/N: Sorry if this is a bit short, I'm working on a time schedule here, but anyways I wanna give you a quick review on why I wanted to write this.

(1) I saw A LOT, and I mean A LOT of lemon fanfic's with Gohan, but the Gohan x Cell fanfic's really arn't that good, and sometimes arn't really...Cell and Gohan couple, most of the time they don't do anything, but I got the brilliant idea to make one of my own, that would be OFFICIALLY a Uke!Gohan x Seme!Cell fanfic! And for you guys who don't know what uke and seme means, Uke means bottom (like below) and seme means above (like on top), because let's all be honest here, I don't think I can manage seeing Gohan being the 'dominate one' in some of the lemon's, because he's so fuggin innocent it's adorable, I luv im'.

(2) Like I said, this ship really is rare but I want this to have some fan art to appreaticate this wonderful (and unexpectful) ship. I luv Gohan x Cell lol.

Thank's for reading mah lovely's! Oh yea I forgot!

Thank's for reviewing and following my fanfic! ^0^ yey!


	4. Author's Note and Reviewing Reviews!

Sorry this isn't a real chapter but here's some review's I wanna get answered:

Anonymous - Good story, but i dont like how Gohan is a bitch. Like he should not be that scared of someone he knows he can kill. At least make it where he has a sense of pride. Cause rn he is a scared Mama's boi.

okay here is the answer to that, Gohan is scared because of a mental trauma after the Cell Games. And because he only went Super Saiyan 2 once, Cell is stronger then him in Base and Super Saiyan One form. So which in turns this means, if there is nothing to piss Gohan off (that he know's can't or won't happen) there is not enough spark of anger to fuel his actions. So there you have it my friend :)

Next one!

Guest: Whays (Pretty sure he means what's) the plot? I don't get it. Or is it revealed yet (Pretty sure he means Or is it not revealed yet)? If not, I'd suggest character devolpment for filler.

Alright here's my solution of that. Through out my time I have been making fanfiction's on Wattpad, and through all my fanfic's I'd have to say there is almost NO EXACT plot to follow along the story line, but how ever, once my story's get to about the 4th or 5th chapter, you can almost get the full detail of what's happening, so my friend you'll have to wait ;)

Alright now this one's just for shit's and giggle's.

Guest - Nice. Could use a bit of spell check. its the length of the story so far. Too short for the first few chapters. Besides that, 10/10

Thank you for the 10/10 my friend :) Anyway's yes, I have realized I've got some spellchecking to do, but the thing is, I'm writing on Notepad, not Writer's Block, or Microsoft Word, so it does NOT HIGHLIGHT ANY MIS-SPELLED WORDS which in my case is a HUUGGGGEE problemo. But yes I WILL MAKE SURE that I spell stuff write and try to make the story longer :) Now thanks to some people who are not Anonymous (STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL TO SAVE A LIFE) people!

Thanks To: thor94, MoonFruit12, AutoCon1, and EthrealKnight21 for reviewing and following my story! I'm so happy to have people this early check this fic out, STAY AWESOME MY LOVELYS! 


	5. Dream - Training Partner's From Now On!

**A/N: Just a head's up before we start, I'm going to try and make this a bit of a 'dream' filler chapter, just wanted to let you know before you read. Thank you for reading/following/reviewing! Enjoy my lovely's ;D**

* * *

 _'Finally, that brat has managed to calm down.._ ' Cell thought as he went back to meditating. Gohan was able to fall asleep, which surprised Cell very.

Cell took another glance at Gohan, he was surprised really at how he acted, crying down in front of him really surprised him. The brat never ceases to amuse him, always pulling random mood's out the bag.

Before looking away Cell gave a glance of sorrow at the boy, seeing his face scrunch up.

'Probably a nightmare, humph..' Cell thought as he meditated once more.

* * *

 _ **GOHAN'S MIND**_

* * *

It was a couple day's after the Cell Games, Gohan was studying, waiting for lunch time. After he finished he was allowed to go train with Trunks and Vegeta, since Piccolo was not as strong as him, yet.

"Gohan! Dinner!"

"Coming Mom!" Yelled back Gohan as he wrapped up his homework. He finished and stood up from his seat, running out his bedroom door and to the dining room where his mother is.

"Hello Gohan, get all your homework done?" His mother said smiling. "Yes mom, I got it all done! Can I go train with Trunks and the others after?" His mother sighed at his response as she put the food on the table for them both.

"Yes..but make sure you help clean up after lunch then we'll see." Chichi turned her head and smiled sadly at Gohan.

"Yes ma'am!" Gohan smiled and helped put the rest of the food on the table.

A knock was heard at the door and Gohan went to answer. "Hello? May I help yo-..." Gohan stared wide eyed and dropped a glass he was holding.

A crash was heard and his mother ran to the door. "Gohan? Sweety are you ok-..." Her eyes were as wide as Gohan's, shocked as she looked at the being in front of her.

"C-cell?!" Gohan backed up and so did his mother, there stood Cell smiling deviously and sinister. Cell stepped in the house a step, Gohan stepped back as he stepped forward. In the form he's in, it would be impossible to even land a punch on him.

Cell transported behind ChiChi and as Gohan turned around she screamed in pain. Gohan turned around eyes shaky as he saw the hand of Cell in is mother's stomach.

"Y-you b-bastard!" Gohan yelled as he tried to punch Cell, only receiving a punch to the stomach instead. Blood spat out of his mouth as Gohan fell to the floor.

"You're weak, ha ha, you can't even block my punches like your father did, he's a better challenge then you, to bad 'YOU' killed him." Cell taunted him.

Gohan then had a flashback when his father died, crying he yelled and threw another punch. Missing all he threw at him, Cell hit Gohan's neck making him paralyzed throwing him to the ground.

Soon it turned into an all out battle, the house around them soon disappeared, and it turned into nothing but white space.

* * *

 _ **REALITY (HELL)**_

* * *

Gohan was shaking, but not from cold, Cell figured he must've been fighting in his nightmare or dream or whatever he's having. Cell sighed and stood up, walking over to Gohan and putting a hand on his head.

"If you don't calm down your going to die from exhaustion." Cell shook him trying to get him to wake up, Gohan mumbled something that Cell couldn't understand.

"Excuse me brat? What the hell are you saying?" Cell shook him more by the shoulder's, the brat was starting to annoy him more then he could handle.

" _Stop...I'm not a murderer..._ " Gohan mumbled. Cell's eyes widen as he watched the boy shiver more and more, gritting his teeth.

"Brat what ever your dreaming stop dreaming it, you may not be dead but you will if you keep chattering that nonsense!" Cell picked him up by the collar and threw him into a wall, not hard enough to hurt him badly though, just to jump him up.

"AH!" Gohan yelled as he held his head.

"That hurt!"

"It's supposed to you brat now what was that nonsense you were sputtering out a few minutes ago?"

"W-what.." Gohan looked around trying to recollect his memories of where he was, he was furious as he looked at Cell.

"Why did you throw me into the wall?!" Gohan yelled at Cell, obviously furious with the green man.

"You wouldn't wake up, now answer me, what was that nonsense you were sputtering out a few minutes ago?"

"I t-think I was dreaming..." Gohan said a bit more quiet.

"Humph..well might as well stay awake, it's tomorrow already, and since you're still here, I need a training partner, so how about you, I could use a good punching bag. Ha ha." Cell said looking at Gohan devilishly and more sinister then Gohan's dream.

' _Oh no..._ ' Gohan thought as he was dragged outside.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, and yes I left a cliffhanger! MWAHAHA, there is lemon coming maybe next chapter so be expecting that ;) Anyways thanks for reading my lovely's! R &R!**


	6. Training Start's - Kiss From The Devil

Gohan was still being dragged and at this point he had his arm's crossed and lip's pouted.

"How much further, I hate being in you're hand longer than I have to be." Gohan said, still pretty mad about the situation at hand.

"Not much further now brat, stop complaining so much.." Cell wasn't flying anymore, in fact he was walking, dragging Gohan behind him. LITERALLY.

"Why are you walking? Wouldn't it be faster to fly?" Gohan said trying his best to stare at the tall being behind him.

"Of course, but we wouldn't want anyone finding out the son of Goku is here, they might try to kill you before you get a chance to react, humph." Cell said grinning ear to ear, he didn't know what he was doing to be honest. Cell had no idea what he was doing, now that Gohan was his ' _training partner_ ' he couldn't wait to beat the brat into a bloody pulp.

He looked down at the boy that currently was in his grasp, the boy had ' _no idea_ ' what was about to commence. If Gohan thinks he could win, he's wrong.

 _'Why am I thinking this way?'_ Cell thought as a flashback happened.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TO CELL GAME'S**

 _Cell had Gohan in his arm's, slowly crushing his ribs._

 _"C'mon now! Show me that secret power you have boy!" Cell yelled at Gohan as he bear hugged him._

 _From Cell's point of view, Gohan's head was flipped back and had tears in his eyes, screaming as his bones were slowly being crushed which for some reason made Cell see differently._

 _Cell licked his lips as his bones finally cracked fully, letting the boy drop onto the ground._

 _"Well, maybe I'll have to motivate your anger then brat." Cell laughed as he counted the being's on the cliff._

 _"Seven bafoon's, this should be fun.." Cell smirked as 7 Cell Jr's. popped out his tail._

 _While the others were shocked, Cell was waiting for the time when Gohan would release this so called 'hidden' power._

 _Cell heard a clank and turned his head. Android 16's head landed next to Gohan and was talking to him, annoyed Cell walked over and crushed the head._

 _"Well well sorry brat, he's now in the scrap heat." Cell laughed as Gohan cried._

 _A scream was heard and in a flash before Cell could realize, Gohan snatched the senzu beans out of his hand and flew to the others, soon killing ALL the Cell Jrs. and healing all his friends._

 _Cell watched the boy with awe, completely unaware of the torture soon to be..._

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Soon the two were at the so called ' _Training Grounds_ ' where Cell was going to, _aka_ , beat the brat to a bloody pulp.

Letting go of the back of the boy's collar Cell turned around to face the boy that just fell on his head.

"Get up brat, training begins now so go into that so called Super Saiyan." Gohan stared at Cell with a scowl.

"Like I would do what you say, besides how do you know that I won't just catch you off guard and run?!" Gohan was slapped in the face hard enough to make him fly into a nearby rock.

"Because I know you won't, or otherwise I'll kill you.." Cell growled, the brat really got on his nerves and he hated it, he knew which button's to push on the boy when the time was right. He watched as the boy got up rubbing his cheek which had a visibly red hand on it, proving he was slapped hard.

'That's gonna leave a bruise...oww' Gohan stated as he looked back at Cell in anger, pouting like he did before and crossing his arm's.

"Yea right...you'll only be in deeper hell if you kill me, then question's would be raised on how you did kill me." Cell looked at Gohan and rolled his eyes, even if the brat was right he would still kill him.

"No one likes a smart ass kid." Cell replied.

Cell motioned his hand as a following motion for Gohan to come closer. The boy hesitantly walked forward, which soon led to Cell staring straight down at the boy.

"Turn super saiyan, you will most likely get tired faster in this form then your super saiyan form, since you seem to be able to keep up with me close enough then." Gohan snorted in response but turned ssj anyway.

The golden aura surrounded Gohan and his blue eyes looked at Cell in anger.

"Alright, what do you want to start with first?"

Cell smirked which sent shiver's down Gohan's spine.

 _'Oh boy...'_

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

Gohan couldn't take it anymore, he was tired and bleeding everywhere. He breathed heavily as he lied on the dusty ground.

Cell only had a few bruises on his face from surprise punches. He looked at Gohan and sighed, picking the boy up by the waist.

Gohan groaned and lazily looked up at Cell. "I can fly by myself, I don't need your stinkin' help.." Cell snorted a chuckle and looked back down at the boy.

"You can barely manage to pick yourself up, let alone flying will just tire you out more and put more stress on your body then you can handle, so pipe down and deal with it." Gohan groaned in response, he hated this.

Cell floated up slowly to get a good view of making sure no one was in the area and smiled as approval, he flew off into the distance fast enough to get them back to his little cave.

Once they reached their destination in the hour, Cell dropped down and walked into the cave Gohan still in hand fast asleep.

Cell walked over to his bed and laid the boy down on it, since he showed no signs of waking up soon. Cell walked over to a counter and grabbed a nearby cloth, wetting it with the water in a pale next to the counter and walked back to the bed.

"Humph, you're not as strong as I thought you'd be. Too bad honestly.." Cell said quietly as he used the cloth to wipe off some of the blood so nothing would be infected, he didn't need the boy dying from infection now, he 'was' his training partner after all.

He reached his face and realized he spit out a lot of blood, which was stained on his gi and mouth. He swept the towel over his mouth and was lost in thought's as he rubbed the cloth softly on his lip's.

He moved the cloth and unintentionally Cell's lips connected with Gohan's.

Gohan felt warmth on his lips that soothed him but couldn't find out what it was, and it wasn't any better since he couldn't move his arms or legs, or anything except his head for that matter.

Gohan's eyes flickered open slightly, seeing Cell on top of him made his eye's go wide and out of fear Gohan moved his already broken body, shocking Cell at his abrupt waking.

"C-cell?! W-what the hell w-were you doing?!" Gohan screamed at him, his aching body not helping his mood at all.

Cell stared at Gohan with wide eyes, shocked from the action he had just done.

Gohan was blushing furiously as he covered his mouth, now discovering what that warmth on his lips were. Cell kept staring at Gohan and Gohan kept staring at Cell.

Lust and surprise ran through Cell's eyes as Gohan looked at him like a frightened kitten.

Cell leaned forward and took Gohan's hand's off his mouth which made the boy look at Cell with a murderous glare.

"C-cell whatever you're d-doing I don-" Gohan was caught off and pinned down on the bed as Cell's lips met his.

Gohan soon relaxed as Cell's lips melted him, closing his eyes he kissed back, not as furious as Cell but a response back.

Cell was directly on top of Gohan now, wishing he knew what he was doing. Cell licked Gohan's lips asking for an entrance but he kept closed, so Cell being Cell, he squeezed Gohan's arm hard enough to make Gohan gasp for air in pain and Cell took his chance to slip his tongue inside the boy's mouth circling it around, earning short breaths of moans from the small boy.

It felt like forever before Cell freed Gohan under him and stopped the heated kiss, both gasping for air.

"C-cell...never again.." Said a blushing Gohan, Cell disappointed at that sentence.

Cell loved that short time with the boy, but now he won't be able to stop thinking about him. Cell sighed and got off of the petite child and walked out of the cave, letting the boy rest from the day.

 **A/N: This was longer YAYYY! Anyways this was meant as a little teaser for your need of lemon ;) Sorry my lovely's the real fun begin's in the next chapter! R &R it would be appreciated! Thank you for reading my lovely's ;) OH ONE THING THOUGH, the reason behind the different sayings of the Cell Games flashback is because it's been like a month since last watching it so I only remember very little of what is said but I do remember the animation and who fought who. Once again, Thank you for reading my lovely's ;D**


	7. Lustful Dream - Tail Wonders )

**Happy New Years and JUST A QUICK NOTE! I saw some funny ass shit in the reviews and I can't stop laughing! Here's the ones that got me hard.**

 **Baccano-chan-**  
 **Correct me if im wrong, but is " _Mr. Perfection_ " Sulking cause Gohan said ' _Never Again?_ '**

 **Hahahaha he might be xD IDK YA GUNNA HAFTA FEND OOT =D**

 **Narrator-**  
 **Will Gohan now lust after his worse nightmare? Will the other villains seek revenge after The Son of Goku? Who is the villain that sent Gohan to Hell? How are the Z fighters going to get him back? And Will Goku ever be a good father? What will happen Next? Find out Next time on Dragon Ball Z!**

 **Oml I couldn't stop laughing at this one!**

 **That's all for now! Buh-bai ^-^**

* * *

WARNING LEMON/RAPE AHEAD! STRAP ON IN GIRLS _(AND BOYS IF THERE'S ANY ;D)_!

Cell looked over at Gohan who was sleeping on his cot. He was kind of sad that the boy won't talk to him. It's only been a day since Cell...kissed him. Cell kept cringing at the thought, why he did that he had no idea.

Yeah the brat was annoying but it wasn't fun at all when he couldn't push the kid's button. Cell sighed and got up walking over to Gohan. He knelled next to the low cot. He rubbed the hair out of Gohan's face. He wasn't very vicious at all when sleeping. Cell slapped himself and got up, walking away.

Gohan stirred, he felt a cold pressure on his forehead a few seconds ago. He didn't know why but it was soothing. Gohan opened up his eyes to see Cell standing a few feet away from him at the entrance of the cave.

"mmm" He groaned waking up and rubbing his eyes. He looked at Cell for a brief second. He wasn't very happy with him at the moment, he wasn't ever happy in his presence. Cell ticks him off period.

Gohan heard footstep's walking toward him. "This has gone on too far, you haven't said one thing even when we're training. And too be honest it's getting on my nerves brat." Gohan didn't look at Cell or payed any mind.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Cell grabbed Gohan's chin and turned his head around to face him. "What.." Gohan said with spice.

"What's wrong with you, you'd talk up a storm and cuss at me when having the chance. So what in HELL is wrong?!" Cell squeezed Gohan a bit more.

"Nothing..."

"Are you mad because of what happened yesterday?"

"Spit it out Gohan!" Gohan looked at Cell in surprise. He'd never call him by his name, it was alway's 'brat' or 'kid' or just nothing at all!

"Fine, I am mad because that was weird, uncalled for, and.." Cell rolled his eye's and his lips met with Gohan's. Gohan tried pushing away put Cell gripped his arms to where he couldn't move anywhere.

"mmmphh!" Gohan's muffled sentences to stop went unheard by Cell.

Gohan's mouth was forced open as he was pushed down onto the cot roughly, Cell finding the chance slid his tongue into Gohan's mouth before it was closed. Cell's hand slowly moved his hand up under Gohan's shirt, almost like a snake.

At this point Gohan was redder then a tomato, and trying to get Cell to cut it out. Cell let go of the boy's mouth and moved to his neck. Biting down hard earned a scream from the uke.

"Cell! QUIT IT! That hurt's!" Gohan protested. Cell licked the blood that came from the bite earning a couple small moans. Cell rubbed all over Gohan's torso with a cold hand, making Gohan shiver under pressure.

"C-cell...HAH!" Gohan bit his lip trying not to moan as Cell's hand traveled down his torso to his hips. Cell slid Gohan's pant's off as he looked at the boy.

Both were blushing furiously at this point, and Gohan was certainly pissed off at Cell.

Cell's tail came into play now, Cell was in full lust mode.

His tail slowly crept up to Gohan as he was kissing the boy full force.

"AHH!" Gohan screamed as he felt something poke inside his hole. "C-cell what a-are you doing! G-get it out i-it hurts!" Too be honest, Gohan was is massive pain. His mind was clouded by pain for the next few minutes as Cell bit his neck, leaving hickeys all over. His tail pumped in and out of his hole and one of Cell's hand's was rubbing Gohan's member.

"Scream for me and maybe I will stop..." Cell said deviously smiling looking down at Gohan who panted and moaned as his tail pumped in and out faster.

"C-cell!" Gohan muttered between moans. "What was that brat I couldn't hear you?" Cell replied smiling as his tail pumped harder, most likely hitting Gohans good spot.

"C-CELL!"

* * *

Cell's eyes opened as he sat up in his bed sweating. He placed a hand on his head to remember. Was that all just a dream? What the hell!?

Looking over he saw Gohan sleeping away and he sighed.

 **A/N: TEASER :D I just love torturing you guy's with this lol! Hope you liked reading this my lovely's! R &R!**


	8. SCHOOLS STARTING - SLOW UPDATES

OML MAH LOVELYS, I appreciate all your follows and reviews. But the time has come... _FOR SCHOOL TO START_

Me in the background

* * *

" ** _GOD F**KING DAMMIT F**K WHY THE SH*T YOU GOTTA DO THIS TO ME GOD DAMMIT WHY THE F**KIN' F**K F**K WOULD YOU DO THIS?!_** "

* * *

Yes im sorry the time has come. There will not be any fast updates so you're just gonna hafta hold on tight. THANK YOU FOR READING MY LOVELY's ;D


	9. Goku Informed - Oh No Busted!

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES GUYS, BUT HERE IS YOUR DOSE OF SUM FUN TIME ;D ENJOY MAH LOVELY'S!**

* * *

It's been a week since the kiss, a week since the dream. Gohan still wouldn't talk to Cell but they would train. Cell had to sneak out at times to get food so Gohan didn't die of starvation _**(BECAUSE SAIYAN'S NEED THAT MEAT IF YA KNOW WHAT I'M '**_ **SAIYAN** _ **' ;D)**_.

It was just another day, Cell beating Gohan up till neither could move. Yup, just normal. Gohan defiantly got stronger, almost as strong as Cell in his base form. Now he doesn't need to go past Super Saiyan to land a hit on the guy.

Gohan thought a lot in the past week, wheels turning in his head, mind never resting. He couldn't stop thinking about how he got here and how his family is doing...

* * *

 **ON EARTH**

 _ **(Because we all know fan fictions tend to switch back and forth once something is said...**_

 _ **Gohan: SHUDDUP AUTHOR-CHAN**_

 _ **Me: SHUDDUP GOHAN-SENPAI...**_

 _ **Gohan: o-o...I'm uh...not gonna ask..**_

 _ **Me: yes please don't...annnyywhhoooo ON TO THE STORY)**_

* * *

ChiChi paced back and forth in the Capsule Corp. living room.

"ChiChi, we'll find him! Don't worry about it...Krillin, Piccolo, and even Vegeta are looking for the little guy! Gohan's strong.." Bulma said putting a hand on ChiChi's shoulder. ChiChi placed her hand on her shoulder where Bulma's hand was as well and smiled at her.

"I-I know...I-it's just..h-he hasn't been gone f-for this l-long since he w-was four.." ChiChi said between sniffles, wiping her eyes from tears.

"We'll find him...don't worry.." Bulma said pulling ChiChi into a hug. Mother to Mother as Bulma said, the best way to bond other kid's with kid's is through the mother...am I right?

* * *

 **MEANWHILE ON THE LOOKOUT**

* * *

"M-Mr. Popo?" Dende said to the mystical midget black man.

"Yes Dende?". "W-will they ever find Gohan? I can't seem to see him on this world.." Dended said looking down the lookout at the world in front of him.

"If he is not on this world we may need to tell his mother and friend's..." Popo replied to the worried Namekian kin.

"A-alright...t-that's a good idea! Please send a message for them to head here right away!" Dende's smile returned on his face, giving himself hope to find his best friend.

Popo nodded and called his magic carpet, jumping on top of it and soaring to find the Z Gang and...Gohan's Mother...

* * *

 **ON KING KAI'S TEMPORARY PLANET**

* * *

"Hmm...mhm..oh okay I see...thank you Yemma.. GOKU!" King Kai yelled to get Goku's attention.

"Y-yes King Kai?! Is something wrong?" Goku said running over to the dead Kai.

"It's King Yemma, he say's there's some trouble brewing down in Hell. Frieza and a few other crooks are once again terrorizing the other resident's there, please go to Yemma to get the full story.." King Kai said to Goku in a serious tone. He knew the whole story, but decided to let Yemma explain this news to the Son Of Bardock.

"Alright!" Goku said putting two fingers to his forehead. "Cya!" He yelled and in a flash disappeared.

Appearing in Yemma's office Goku cleared his throat and smiled.

"Hey King Yemma! So what's going on down below?" Goku asked earning a glare from Yemma.

"Well..this is hard to explain..Frieza and a few other powerful villains are causing chaos throughout Hell, but the real problem is, is someone who's not supposed to be down there...and we fear it's someone who is alive." Goku's eyes widened at the short story given.

"So you want me to find out who's alive down there? Want me to bring him here or just come back and tell you I found him."

"You will bring him or her here, or choose to contact Goss and Mess and tell them about the situation and I'll send some escort soldiers down there to help you bring him up. That way if you have your back turned, he won't be able to do harm if others are around."

"Ooohhh, okay! Whelp see you in a bit King Yemma!" Goku replied running away, jumping into the yellow clouds that led down below.

"Be careful Goku!"

* * *

 **DOWN IN HELL WITH A EVIL GANG _(GOTTA MAKE IT CLIMATIC...IF YA GET THE PUN ;) HEHEHEHEHE)_**

* * *

"Hahaha! Take that, and that, and that!"

"Do calm down brother, we don't want to cause _too_ much damage to the world we need to live in.."

"B-but...Father! Cooler won't let me do what I want, he keeps bothering me!" The other two figures laughed.

"Oh son, dear dear my son Frieza. Your brother is right, if you don't calm down you'll break this world and we will cease to exist!" King Cold laughed waving off the silliness _**(is that the word I'm looking for here? IDK)**_ his two son's were pulling.

"Ugh.." Both the brother's sighed.

"Hey! You guy's stop causing so much trouble! You guys are pulling a lot of gut's outta yourselves to get this much power just to destroy things!" A familiar voice said out of the blue, shocking the Cold family.

"Hah!? Goku?!" Frieza's eyes widen as he looked up. The man in orange lowered himself to they're height so he can look them in the eyes.

"I was told by King Kai, who said to go to King Yemma, who told me, that you guys told the ogres to tell King Yemma to tell King Kai about the trouble you're causing!" Goku said pointing at the three lizards _ **(LOL LIZARDS...GOHAN SMASH A FEMININE ALIEN...GOHAN IS STRONGEST THERE IIIISSSS!...I'm sorry I had to xD)**_ who sweat dropped at the sentence.

"Fine...but only if you beat us in a bat-!" Frieza was cut off by Goku kicking him in the guts, flying over to Cooler he did the same, along with King Cold too.

"Now it's stop causing trouble and go back where you came from. Humph." Goku snorted at they're stupidity and flew off to find the person who wasn't supposed to be here.

Something hit Goku like a brick and he sensed two huge power level's coming from the left of him.

"There! Those two seem the strongest, but one of their levels are fading fast!" Goku got serious and sped toward that direction.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH GOHAN AND CELL**

* * *

"Cell I can walk! Now put me down!" This was the only time he talked to Cell. Gohan was slung over Cell's shoulder like a backpack, and Gohan still hated that with a passion.

"Put me the _hell_ down now..." Gohan said growling and Cell huffed.

"You can barely walk, so don't give me that back talk brat.. _heh_.." Cell smirked, he really liked having this much power over the boy, even though his injury's were nothing to sneeze at, he was still a quarter stronger then the boy.

"I don't care! Just put me d-OWN!" Gohan yelled as he was dropped. He felt like his bones were crushed just from the couple foot fall. He hated being this weak in front of the green creep.

"See you can barely manage lifting yourself up so quit whining and let me carry you.. _brat_ " He muttered the last part, but still didn't go unheard by Gohan. Gohan growled and sighed, letting Cell pick him up once more.

Soon they reached the cave and Cell walked in. Reaching Gohan's little cot, or bed whatever you wanna call it, and sat down next to the boy. He was tempted to kiss the boy once more like he did a weak ago, but Cell was more sore then a bruise in the winter time.

Cell perked up and snapped his head looking out the cave entrance. A strong, very strong power was heading this way, and fast too.

Cell panicked and got up, rushing to find something to close the cave with. Gohan was bit out of it at the moment but still watched Cell with curiousity, but decided not to ask, or make any sound or speak for that matter.

Finding a big enough rock Cell pushed in front of the entrance and he lowered his ki, the boy was fine since Cell could barely sense it yet he was only a few feet away from him.

Feeling the power level land Cell stressed not to raise his ki and look to see who is was, however the ki felt so familiar...

"I know you two are out here! Come out peacefully and I won't come any closer!" The male voice yelled.

Cell felt like he was about to have a heart attack, like he could just drop dead here! Wait..he was already dead..

While lost in his thought's the rock moved slowly, most likely from the man outside and Cell's eyes widened.

Soon the rock was opened enough to where anyone could walk in, and the man did so.

" _Hello?_ " The figured turned around to face Cell, and Cell's heart dropped.

 **A/N: LONG CHAPPIE YYYAAAYYYY ^-^ AND CLIFFHANGER OH NO! Lol jkjk, R &R my lovely's! I would very much appreciate it!**


	10. Goku Says Hello! - Cell Has Some Fun!

**A/N: Just something quick, won't take long. I'm really kind of hoping for some fan art soon of this lovely (and unique) ship! This ship needs MORE LOVE OF ART! Plus I wanna see how you picture things ;D**

Cell stared at the spiky haired being in front of him. His eyes shrunk and shook.

"Cell? You live here? It's been awhile hasn't it haha!" Said man rubbing the back of his head.

Cell sweat dropped nervously hoping the monkey wouldn't see his son behind him.

"G-goku...w-what a surprise." Cell said trying to regain his posture.

"Heh, yea! You weren't helping Frieza and the others destroy stuff right?" Goku asked instantly forgetting why he was here in the first place.

"No, I was here the whole time.." Well that wasn't a complete lie.

Gohan couldn't believe it, he couldn't move or talk at this point. His throat was dry and his body was filled with bruises.

He watched as the two just stood and looked at each other.

Goku rubbed his head trying to remember why he was here. Oh yea!

"Oh yea! I came here because I felt a power level kind of dropping real fast, and wondered if you got into trouble with someone else." Goku said going serious.

Cell flinched, hoping that Gohan wouldn't make a sound, alerting his _'father'_.

Gohan shakily tried to get up, but soon plopped back down silently on the bed.

"Nope, just me! Probably another villain that wanted to defeat me earlier, you know, competitions. Well bye!"

"Woah!" Goku yelled as he was pushed out of the cave and the giant rock that he moved was now back infront of the entrance.

Cell leaned up against the rock gasping for air. He knew how powerful Goku was, after he caused trouble one day with Frieza. So of course he was scared!

"Y-...w-why didn't you t-tell him I w-was here.." Gohan said raspy. Cell looked over at the boy and sighed.

He got up from the rock and walked over to Gohan's cot.

"We can't have no trouble brewing just yet brat..."

 **WARNING: LEMON _(AND A BIT OF EXPLICIT LANGUAGE)_ AHEAD**

Cell said hissing, the boy gave him that look like he was saying _'really? That was it?'_.

"W-well whatever...hahh..it doesn't m-matter..I'm a-already his murderer and now a b-bigger disa..hah..disappointment.." Cell looked down at Gohan surprised, the boy barely talked up till now. Gohan managed to wheeze those word's out. He really was a disappointment, living with the monster that almost blew up the earth and killed all his friends.

While Gohan was lying down thinking, Cell took his chance and swooped in, his lips meeting Gohans. Gohans eyes snapped open wide, screaming in his mouth which was muffled, kicking Cell as well, trying to get the bug off him. Yes Cell, was on top of Gohan once more, and the boy didn't like it.

Cell using his finger nails, dug into Gohans arms, making him gasp in pain and giving Cell the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

'Fuck fuck fuck!' Gohan yelled mentally, he told Cell never to do it again, but here he was, under his grasp once more.

Cell was full of lust as he slipped a hand under Gohan's Gi, ignoring the teens protest. Rubbing his cold hand under his shirt made Gohan shiver, but Gohan didn't want to moan, no matter how good it felt.

Gohan was as red as a tomato, no even redder. Cell smirked as he took his lips off the boys. Gohan gasped for air, leaving one side of his neck vulnerable. Cell swooped down and bit on the left, same spot as in the dream. He smiled even more as he heard Gohan scream to stop.

"C-cell! Haahh! S-stop that _h-h-hurtsssaahh_!" Gohan moaned as Cell licked the bite, swirling his tongue around. Gohan was mad at himself, he moaned when he told himself not too!

Cell slipped off Gohans shirt, licking from the waist up to the boys neck. "You sure you hate this?" Cell said as he knew the face Gohan was giving was saying 'I hate this!'.

Gohan **_(if even possible)_** blushed harder and shrugged his shoulders up, shivering as Cells cold hands traveled up and down his torso. One hand reached the boys thigh, making Gohan jump.

Cells tail wiggled up and lifted it up above Gohans head. Gohans eyes shrunk as he looked at the tail, was he going to be absorbed?! No, in fact while Gohan was gaping the tail swooped in its tip inside Gohans mouth.

Cell chuckled, this was better then a dream. Slipping Gohans pants off, revealing a little member, Cell smiled. Gohans eyes shrunk more in fear, was he going to be raped by this-this monster?! No, he wouldn't, he couldn't. Gohan tried to wiggle his way out of the green man's grasp, since both arms were now holding him in place.

Gohan choked as the tail pumped in and out of his mouth, trying to get the boy to lick it or something. Unfortunately Gohan wouldn't.

Cell was surprised to find out he had a member himself a while back, a few days before the boy arrived. So smiling he decided to use it, however not wanting to break the boy just yet, he prepared two fingers and lifted Gohans legs up a bit. Sticking both finger inside his little hole Gohan screamed, that did not feel pleasant. ** _(Oh just wait Gohan o^o)_**

Cell smirked as he pumped in and out, earning muffled moans from Gohan, who still had the tail in his mouth. Cell felt a sensation through his tail as it proceeded to pump in and out of Gohans mouth. Cell groaned as a white substance released from his tail into Gohans mouth. Pulling his tail out, still dripping with white fluid, Gohan spat the disgusting white out before he swallowed any. He gasped for air and gave Cell a 'I'm going to kill you AGAIN for this!'.

Cell put his lips on Gohans once more, not caring about how the boy had white substance on his face either. Pulling his fingers out, he pulled out the hidden member and lifted Gohans legs on his shoulders.

Rubbing his member around Gohans hole made Gohan shiver, how big was it anyway?! Cell smirked as he felt nervousness radiate off the boy and released his lips to let Gohan look down.

"H-how i-is t-that supposed t-to..." Gohan said, officially scared. Cells member was huge, and that did not ease the nervousness or fearfulness Gohan had.

Cell smirked and stuck his tongue inside Gohans gaping mouth, exploring the areas of his wet mouth. Cell decided it was time to put his member in, and slowly pushed it in Gohan's hole. Once the tip was in Cell thrust the whole thing into Gohan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed as it entered, tears filling his eyes. He felt like he was tearing up from the inside!

Blood trickled down as Cell slowly pumped in and out, no longer kissing Gohan. Gohan bit his lips as not to moan, the pain was unbearable but soon that ended and it was pleasure to the core.

Gohans lip cut open as he bit harder, earning blood trickling down his chin. Cell licked the blood off of the boys face as he begun to pump faster, this time taking his member out, then shoving it back it.

Gohan couldn't hold it as Cell continued to pump harder. Gohan moaned as Cell bit his neck once more, licking it and kissing it. Damn, this was better then a dream!

Gohan moaned more each pump Cell gave, even he too groaned each thrust.

"Y-you're so..tight!" Cell managed to say, which he really did want to say from the start.

Gohan's eyes shut tight as Cell managed to pump faster and even harder, almost hitting the, what you call it...g-spot.

Cell felt something open as Gohan screamed a moan. Bingo! Gohans eyes snapped open and eyes rolled to the back of his head as Cell kept pumping in the exact same spot, over and over again.

" _C-cell..!_ " Gohan muttered between moans, he wanted to say stop, but at the same time his body wanted to keep going.

Cell smirked, he didn't even have to say and the boy sputtered his name out.

" _M-more..p-please.._ " Gohan said quietly as his eyes shut tight. This made Cell go even faster, the boy was around his finger! For now anyways...

"G-gohan..I-I'm c-coming!" Cell said as he felt the urge to let go.

Gohans eyes hastily opened, what did Cell say? No..he was going to come inside!

"N-no C-cell HAAH! N-not in-insiiide _AHHH!_ " Gohan said but it was too late. Moaning Cell released into Gohan and Gohan came as well.

Cell pulled out of the boys hole and breathed heavily. Gohan lied still, unable to move. Eyes were in the back of his head and his tongue sticking out with white fluid on it, probably getting some of it when Cell pulled out.

Cell grabbed a blanket from his bed and settled in on Gohan's petite figure. Despite how strong the boy was and how much he ate, Gohan surprisingly was still skinnier then ever.

Gohan managed to catch his breath and his eyes closed slowly. Sighing, now that boy was asleep, Cell walked to get cleaned up, and grabbed a rag to clean the boys face.

After that was over Cell walked to his bed and plopped down, soon he too, fell asleep.

 **A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE BECAUSE THIS WAS VERY, VERY NAUGHTY ;D Lol ¯\\_ಠヮಠ_/¯ that was something! Anyways R &R for more my lovely's ;D Guh-bye!**


	11. It's time for this to end

I'm so sorry everyone...but I have decided to make a difficult decision...

I do not have enough time for this fanfiction, and the fact that my parents _**LOVE**_ to slam open my door, it's hard not to hide it and I constantly jump. I have also quit school after three weeks, one, the math was absolutely stupid and I wasn't really learning anything from there. And two, public school won't help in the career choice I'm planning on.

So without further a due...I'm ending this fanfiction.

Now you can flame at me all you want, but this story I had a lot of fun with, but I can't seem to keep interest in it. I know, I know, it's only been 10 chapters, but if you're like me, then you know interest loss is hard to keep up with. It's something has been a trouble for me ever since I've started writing. I like to make it short and sweet, but yet detailed. And this is why at least 3/4 of my fanfiction's never get finished. I don't know if this happens with everybody or not but...it's been decided.

It's been fun, but before I go, I have a little voting pole for all of you!

These are title ideas for another (lemon possibly) fanfiction! And you're going to decide which I should start with first, and the VERY LAST author note for this will be the pole votes, it ends in one week, so make sure you get that in real fast okay!

Here they are (with the show/game/series(youtube) name next to it + ship names if it's a lemon or ship fic)

* * *

Ship Fics:

1) The Other Side Of Me - Uke!Sora x Seme!Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)

2) Are You My Enemy? - Uke!Naruto x Seme!Sasuke (Naruto)

3) Shy Love - Uke!Hinata x Seme!Naruto (Naruto)

4) Kira Rules All - Uke!L(Ryuzaki) x Seme!Light (Death Note)

5) Examination - Uke!Light x Seme!L(Ryuzaki) (Death Note)

6) My Little Flower Prince - Uke!Sora x Seme!Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts COM)

7) Join Us Once More - Uke!Sky x Seme!Deadlox(Ty) (Team Crafted)

* * *

Okay, enough of sappy ship fics! You can vote two times here! one for a ship fic (optional) and one for a normal fic (optional)! The main characters won't be shown, you're just gonna have to wait ;)

So let's get into it! (only 5 fics here =D)

1) Wonder Twins- (Kingdom Hearts)

2) Insane or Sane? (Naruto)

3) Gods Never Die (Death Note)

4) Secrets Finally Unlocked (Kingdom Hearts + Attack On Titan) (Oooohhh fun ;D)

5) Hearts Of Stormy Weather (My Little Pony) (YUP IM DED...)

* * *

Here they are folks! Remember, one week before I call it off! This means Febuary 6th, 2017! 2/6/2017.

Thank you my lovelies! 3


	12. Poll Time!

No poll! Sorry!

However we can give this another shot some other time, I have decided to go with the story (Yes one because no one voted oml I cri ;-;) and its easier!

It's not a ship fan fiction, but I accept any reviews that y'all throw at me! Here it is...

DRUM ROLL THAT BIATCH...

* * *

 **Drum rolls in background.**

* * *

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

Wonder Twins! From Kingdom Hearts! _(Don't kill me ples, ples dood, ples)_ But yes this is the choice I've made! Thank you for reading my lovely's! Check on my profile daily to see if the chapter has came out, I'm planning on it coming out sometime this week, so make sure to keep an eye on it! Buh-bye! 3


End file.
